Pledoi Sasori
by konohafled
Summary: Sasori meninggalkan nenek Chiyo ke tempat terpencil. Nenek Chiyo menemui cucunya nan imut itu untuk membawanya kembali.


**Pledoi Sasori**

**.**

author**: konohafled**

**.  
**

"Kenapa, Sasori?"

"Kenapa? Apa itu penting?" jawabnya tak peduli. Matanya tetap tertuju ke kepala boneka yang dipahatnya. Hanya ekor matanya yang menangkap sosok wanita tua yang sedang berbicara padanya.

"Tentu saja penting. Buat apa aku jauh-jauh ke tempat terpencil ini kalau bukan untuk mendengar alasanmu?"

"Tapi keputusannya tetap sama, kan?"

Lawan bicaranya menghela nafas. kesal.

"Lagipula aku tidak mengundangmu ke sini."

"Sasori, sopanlah sedikit. Aku masih tetap nenekmu."

Sasori berhenti. Kepala boneka itu diputar dan diamati teliti. Tak satu centimeter pun titk yang lepas dari tatapan selidik kedua mata besarnya. "Ah, sempurna."

Diam-diam neneknya ikut mengamati. Dia tahu rasanya setiap kali sebuah boneka, bahkan sebuah bagian boneka, selesai dibuat. Rasa puas, nikmat dan takjub jadi satu. Dan yang di depannya ini bukan sembarang pembuat boneka. Dialah Sasori, si jenius, pembuat boneka terbaik di desa Suna.

"Nenekku. Kapan terakhir kali kau jadi nenekku? Hmm... " Sasori nampak berpikir, "...ah, sudahlah. Aku sudah tak ingat."

"Sasori!"

Dia tak peduli bentakan neneknya. Dia kini asyik menyambung kepala boneka dengan tubuhnya.

"Yang kuingat, kau adalah ... guruku."

Terdengar dengus marah yang tertahan dari si nenek. "Jadi aku hanya guru bagimu?"

"Tidak."

Neneknya menyipitkan mata. Apa pula maksud si cucu kurang ajar ini?

Dia meraba tubuh boneka itu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih. Lalu dia mundur dua langkah.

"Lalu apa?"

"Kau adalah... " Sasori menarik kesepuluh jarinya ke dalam telapak tangan, dan boneka itu berdiri anggun di hadapannya, "Sunagakure."

"Oh, jadi begitu," pikir Nenek Chiyo. Ekspresi wajahnya sudah berubah sekarang. Dingin, seperti Sasori.

Tapi kini Sasori tersenyum. Dia nampak bangga melihat boneka kayu yang baunya masih segar itu. Ia mengerling ke neneknya, "Indah, kan?"

Yang ditanya melihat boneka itu dari atas ke bawah. Garis dan lekuk tubuhnya terpahat sempurna. Di balik kayu yang terpoles halus itu, Chiyo tahu ada 'otot' yang menyimpan kekuatan mematikan. Dia bisa merasakan chakra yang belum lagi mengalir di urat-urat kayu boneka itu. "Ya, Indah," kata-kata itu meluncur di antara kedua bibir keriputnya yang ikut tersenyum puas. Lalu keduanya turun lagi, kembali ke ekpresi semula. Dingin.

"Ya, aku memang bekerja untuk Sunagakure. Seperti semua shinobi di sini. Seperti yang seharusnya kau lakukan, cucuku. Tapi kenapa kau..."

"Bosan."

"Bosan? Sejak kapan pengabdian toleran dengan kebosanan?"

Sasori menoleh padanya. Menatap lurus-lurus ke wajahnya, ke matanya. Dia tahu neneknya sering terganjal oleh pendapat para petinggi Sunagakure. Tidak semua nasihat dan petunjuknya diterima mereka. Dia juga tahu orang-orang macam apa yang duduk di kantor Kazekage.

"Terus terang aku heran. Chiyo yang pintar, mumpuni, masih betah saja bergaul dengan shinobi kampungan macam mereka."

"Apa katamu?"

"Mereka kampungan. Payah. Bodoh. Tidak tahu seni."

"Seni? Apa hubungannya dengan semua itu?" tanya Nenek Chiyo. Sebetulnya dia sudah mendengar desas-desus bahwa cucunya pindah ke tempat terpencil ini karena ingin menggeluti seni. Ah, sering dia menyesal karena tidak tahu apa-apa tentang bocah yang kini tumbuh remaja itu.

"Seni. Apa artinya kita hidup kalau tanpa seni? Tapi teman-teman bodohmu itu tidak tahu. Mereka cuma tahu membunuh dan dibayar. Sama bodohnya dengan orang-orang kaya yang menyewa mereka. Buat mereka, shinobi cuma tahu dua hal itu. Hh," Sasori mendengus.

Diam-diam Chiyo mengakui sebagian kata-kata cucunya. "Tapi kami tak sebodoh itu, anak muda. Kami tahu banyak. Kami tahu cara berkuasa," katanya dalam hati.

"Ah, aku benar-benar nggak sopan ya," Sasori tersenyum tipis, lebih tepat sinis. "Maukah kau," senyumnya melebar kini, menjadi senyum sadis, "mengunjungi kamar kerjaku?"

"Ini bukan kamar kerjanya? Lalu ini apa?" pikir Chiyo heran. Tapi dia tetap mengikuti Sasori dan boneka yang diseretnya. Aroma anyir yang menyergapnya sejak masuk ke rumah petak ini kini semakin kuat membekapnya.

Kamar itu tidak seberapa besar. Botol dan tabung bermacam ukuran berjajar rapi di rak dinding. Sebagian tergeletak rapi di meja di bawahnya. Nampaknya baru saja dipakai. Di tengah ruangan, ada meja besar setinggi pinggang. Dan di atas meja itu ada tubuh telentang. Chiyo terpekik.

Ini bukan kamar kerja. Ini kamar otopsi.

Sasori membuat beberapa gerakan tangan dengan cepat. Alisnya berkerut tanda ia sedang berkonsentrasi penuh. Tak lama kemudian, boneka kayu itu membuka mata.

"Kenalkan, nama saya Masae. Saya gadis metal. Saya menarik dan menolak obyek logam apapun yang saya inginkan. Saya bisa mengantarnya tepat ke jantung atau otak anda dengan kecepatan penuh, tanpa cacat." Boneka kayu itu membungkuk dalam-dalam di hadapan Nenek Chiyo.

"Sasori, kau...kau...," dia kehilangan kata-kata. Boneka kayu itu. Tubuh gadis yang tergolek di meja panjang. Kepala dan dadanya terbelah, isinya entah di mana. Rambut dan bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang masih utuh nampak mirip sekali dengan boneka kayu itu. Ditatapnya keduanya berganti-ganti.

"Sasori, kau ... pembunuh!"

"Oh. Lalu kau apa? Bukankah kita sama?" jawab Sasori sambil menggerakkan mulut Masae, seolah dia yang bicara. "Kita sama-sama membunuh kan? Kita dibayar untuk itu."

"Tapi kau... Lihat ini!" Nenek Chiyo menunjuk mayat yang tak utuh lagi di meja panjang. "Ini bukan perbuatan manusia. Cuma setan dan monster yang bisa begini kejam."

"Kejam? Monster? Ah, kau tidak menyimak rupanya. Lihat Masae baik-baik."

Nenek Chiyo tidak tahu mana yang bernama Masae. Boneka kayu atau mayat itu.

"Dia secantik dulu, dia sekuat dulu, sama sewaktu dia masih hidup. Bahkan sekarang lebih kuat. Dia sekarang bisa menyuntikkan racun lewat kukunya. Lihat dia baik-baik, guruku. Apa ada keindahannya yang berkurang? Aku hanya membuatnya abadi. Aku menyempurnakan dia. Aku hanya mencipta seni. Apa aku kejam?"

"Seni? Kau sebut itu seni?" telunjuknya menuding mayat cantik di meja, "Kau benar-benar monster kejam, Sasori."

"Monster? Ah, kau sudah mulai pikun rupanya. Bagaimana dengan Shukaku yang kalian agung-agungkan? Senjata terkuat Sunagakure? Berapa bayi yang tidak kuat menyimpan dia dalam tubuh mereka? Berapa nyawa anak yang melayang karena itu? Mereka bisa tumbuh jadi seniman hebat, atau paling apes jadi ninja seperti kalian, yang merunduk-runduk pada Kazekage. Tapi mereka mati sebelum sempat tahu apa-apa. Dan itu semua demi apa? Demi nyawa si monster sialan itu, kan?"

Chiyo hampir terhuyung jatuh. Tidak, dia tidak sedang diserang Masae. Lebih tepatnya, dia diserang oleh ingatannya sendiri. Oleh malam-malam tanpa tidur. Oleh rapat-rapat panjang membahas teknik paling tepat untuk menyegel Shukaku, dan bayi paling tepat untuk menjadi inangnya.

"Sasori… kau… kau penjahat kejam. Kau akan dihukum berat karena perbuatanmu ini."

Sasori mendesis sinis.

"Sudah kubilang dari tadi, kan. Kalian tidak peduli dengan alasanku. Kalian cuma mau menghukum. Padahal kalian dan aku sama. Kita sama-sama pembunuh, guruku. Bedanya, aku sendiri, tak punya apa-apa, tak punya siapa-siapa. Kalian banyak, kaya, punya kuasa. Kalian bisa ambil siapa saja yang kalian mau."

Nenek Chiyo menatap sedih wajah imut di depannya. Seperti itukah yang dirasakan cucunya selama ini? Dia mengira semua orang Sunagakure seperti dia, mencintai Sunagakure, mengabdi pada Sunagakure. Berapa jauh jarak yang terbentang antara dia dan cucunya kini? Bisakah dia menarik Sasori kembali?

"Sasori," kata Chiyo, kini dengan nada lembut. Masae memiringkan kepala, seolah tertarik dengan perubahan nada bicara itu. Dia seperti menjadi jembatan ekspresi bagi wajah dan tubuh Sasori yang tampak acuh tak acuh.

"Pulanglah, Sasori. Tinggalkan semua percobaan... _seni_mu ini. Lupakan semua. Kau tak perlu jadi ninja kalau kau tak mau. Kau boleh jadi pembuat boneka pesanan seperti sekarang, kalau itu maumu. Meskipun itu terlalu rendah buat cucuku..."

"Aku baik-baik saja dengan kerja begini. Aku memang butuh uang buat..."

"Makanya, pulanglah bersamaku. Tapi tinggalkan semua ini. Lenyapkan. Mereka tidak perlu tahu tentang ini," Chiyo mengulurkan tangan keriputnya pada Sasori, "kau mau kan?"

Remaja berambut merah itu tersenyum tipis, "kau mau dengar jawabanku?"

Chiyo mengangguk. Nampaknya dia benar-benar ingin cucunya kembali. Sasori tersenyum mengejek.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku," kata Sasori. Lalu dengan lambat dan sangat jelas, dia teruskan, "di mana Ayah? Di mana Ibu?"

Chiyo merasa lututnya lemas. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia tak mendengar pertanyaan tentang mereka lagi. Dia mengira telah terbebas dari pertanyaan itu. Ternyata belum. Dia datang lagi, menghantui lagi. Sasori remaja di hadapannya seolah kembali jadi anak kecil dengan suara cadelnya. "Nenek, kapan Ayah dan Ibu pulang?" Pertanyaan sederhana yang selalu meremukkan hati tuanya.

Menit demi menit berlalu. "Ah, kelamaan," dengus Sasori. Dia bosan menunggu. Seluruh hidupnya dia telah menunggu. Menunggu ayah ibunya pulang. Menunggu jawaban neneknya berubah. Menunggu untuk berhenti menunggu.

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah tahu," kata Sasori lirih, seperti pada dirinya sendiri. Baru beberapa bulan kemarin dia tahu yang sebenarnya. Dokumen yang dia curi itu tidak mungkin salah. Kalangan elit pemerintahan Sunagakure memang tutup mulut soal itu. Entah kenapa. Dia masih bisa memaafkan sikap mereka itu. Tapi neneknya sendiri?

"Sebelas tahun lebih. Kau buat aku menunggu selama itu, seperti orang tolol. Kau mau buat aku melupakan mereka? Kamu... kalian semua memang busuk!"

Kali ini Masae hanya berdiri kaku. Sama seperti Sasori. Hanya kedua matanya yang menusuk tajam.

"Cukup, Sasori. Kau boleh bicara sesukamu nanti. Di pengadilan."

"Cih. Pengadilan. Tidak bisa. Aku sibuk," katanya ketus. "Lagipula, kau sudah dengar jawabanku tadi. Maaf, jam berkunjung anda sudah habis. Silakan pulang, semoga selamat sampai di..."

"Urusan kita belum selesai, Sasori!"

"Bagiku sudah."

"Belum."

"Kau sudah lupa lagi ya? Baiklah, kuingatkan lagi. Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Artinya aku tidak perlu menjawab kamu. Artinya aku tidak perlu ikut kamu, Nek."

"Jadi aku nenekmu sekarang?"

"Kau tidak suka itu?"

"Cukup, Sasori! Suka tidak suka, mau tidak mau, kau harus ikut _kami_."

Dua raut wajah keras saling menatap. Masae ada di tengah-tengah mereka, pasang sikap kuda-kuda.

"_Kami_? Itu artinya Sunagakure?"

"Ya. Itu artinya Sunagakure." Chiyo kini juga pasang kuda-kuda.

"Kalau begitu..." wajah Masae tengadah, tangannya teracung ke atas. Belati panjang mencuat dari buku jari tengahnya. Detik itu pula, Sasori mengambil ikat kepala dari balik kantong bajunya. Detik berikutnya, ikat kepala itu melayang, disambut sabetan indah belati Masae. Bunyi 'sring!' belati menebas udara kosong disusul bunyi 'kling' si ikat kepala jatuh. Dansa anggun keduanya pun berakhir. Chiyo melirik ke ikat kepala yang jatuh di kakinya. Lambang Sunagakure dengan garis coretan melintang besar, lurus dan tegas di tengahnya. Sama tegas dengan suara yang terdengar sesudahnya.

"Persetan Sunagakure."

.

--- end ---


End file.
